bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yamashita Kyousuke
Yamashita is a orphange who lived most of his life on the street in the rykon district all alone without any friends or family but because of this he grew up to be a strong independent man who anyone could count on in times of need. He spent his days learning a special form of martial arts to help him protect himself and also how to hide his spiritual pressure because for unknown reasons he had always held a large, vast amount of spirit energy inside of him which he swore to use for good. Appearance Yamashita is a man of average build having a well defined set of abs and being exactly six feet tall. He has bright red hair which gets him laughed at alot by the people of the rykon district but he doesn't seem to mind he also has sea green eye's which seem vast and never ending making people think of him as being deep and hard to understand. He usually wears a light green jacket with a white undershirt and a pair of green jeans when he is in his gigai but when in the soul society he wears the traditional uniform of the soul reapers with his sword strapped to his back using a green sash which has a leaf like pattern along the entirity of the sash and his captains coat. Personality He is a quiet, itropersonal type person mostly keeping too himself and rarely showing his emotions to anyone including his fellow squad two members, because of this yahiko wonders why itakue said he would make a good captain but he is loyal and always protects the one's that are most important to him. When he is in battle he is cold and unforgiving using his zanpakutos special ability and his own cunning to form many different traps and ambushes to defeat his opponents in anyway that he can. History Yamashita was born in the rykon district too a unknown family because a few days after he was born he was kidnapped by a group of bandits because of his spiritual pressure, they thought they could raise him to be a warrior so he could help them steal and rob innocent people. As he grew up he knew what he was doing was wrong so he ran away and lived alone in a nearby forest until he was old enough to live on his own so he built a small hut and lived their for about tweleve years living on his instincts alone. After those twelve harsh years he finally returned to the rykon district full grown and well built for his age which caught the attention of alot of female admiriers but he felt strange he was getting hungry so he returned to the forest to hunt and scavenge for food after that he felt like he had another purpose that is when his powers first appeared he began to train his body and mind to their peak which tired him out but he countined to train for years until he met itakue of squad 2. A fight between equals: Itakue vs yamashita One day while doing his normal training routine yamashita felt a odd spiritual pressure he didn't know so he hid and waited in wait until a soul reaper walked into the clearing. Before yamashita could react the man disappeared then appeared right behind him aiming a kick at his back but yamashita blocked it and tossed the man back to the ground after seeing that itakue introduced himself and asked yamashita's name which he replied and asked what he was doing here, this is when itakue explained the problem in the soul society stating that he needed someone like him so itakue asked him to join and tested him by having a mock battle which ended in yamashita winning and becoming the captain of squad two. Powers & Abilities Unnatural spritual pressure: From a young age Yamashita has always had a large amount of spiritual pressure so much in fact that it was always spilling out causing alot of commotion but after a few years of meditation he learned how to hide and control his spiritual pressure. Like his eye's Yamashitas spiritual pressure is green in color and it also shows his affinity toward the earth, because of this yamashita can control plant life using his spirit energy he can also coat his body in it so he takes less damage in battle. hakudo master: yamashita has always been good at hand to hand combat being able to take down a large group of enemies in one shot without much trouble. he has mastered a special form of martial arts he saw a man use once against a hollow one day when it attacked his family. The name of this fighting style is judo he has mastered almost every type of move related to this form of fighting being deadly with his sword or without. *Tsukiage: also known as a uppercut is one of the main moves that yamashita use's he first dodges then aims for the chin. *tenkan: a 180 degree pivot using the back lead foot to avoid attack and allows counter attack after use. *mae-geri: The front kick in martial arts is a kick executed by lifting the knee straight forward, while keeping the foot and shin either hanging freely or pulled to the hip, and then straightening the leg in front of the practitioner and striking the target area. *ushiro-geri: The butterfly kick is done by doing a large circular motion with both feet in succession, making the combatant airborne. *Ippon seoinage: Ippon seoi nage targets one arm of the opponent. Shunpo mastery: Used by yamashita when he hunts or gathers his food is the first time he used it but thats all he thought it was for but once he joined the gotei 13 he learned to use it in combat so he could confuse and overwhelm his opponents with his sheer speed, most untrained eye's can't keep up and will never see him unsheath his sword or when he moves at all at the moment only itakue has been able to keep up slightly. Master swordsmen: When yamashita first joined squad two he didn't know how to use a sword at all but after training with itakue and yahiko he finally got the hang it after that the skill came to him naturally so natural in fact that he learned bankai in just a few days after unlocking his shikai which is why itakue picked him in the first place. *Concentrated spirit energy blast: When yamashita concentrates his energy into his blade he can create bursts of green energy to fire at his enemies. Plant Control: Because of living in the forest and his strong spiritual energy yamashita has always had a strange connection to the earth and its many plants which he can control using his own energy to accelarate their grow or make them move how he wants it too. Zanpakuto Tsutaurushi ( ツタウルシ lit. poison ivy) is a earth-type zanpakuto when in it's sealed form it takes the form of a katana with a leaf shaped hilt with a green handle wrapped with dark green type tape. *Shikai: After being released by the phrase " grow and turn them green with envy" (成長すると羨望と、それらは緑せる lit. Seichō suru to senbō to, sorera wa midori seru) yamashita plunges it into the ground and slams on the end of the handle when he does this the blade glows a dark forest green then is enveloped by it enlongating itself to become a naginata (lit. giant staff blade) which has a long green colored staff handle with a leaf pendent haning off the top of the staff which he grabs as soon as it finishes materializing. Shikai special ability: tsutaurushi has the ability to control the earth around it for many different purposes including offense and defense like creating a wall of vines to protect it's user and anyone cut by it is injected with a slow acting poison that slowly dims the senses and numbs the body. *Tsuru no kabe (つるの壁 lit. vine wall): a defensive move that creates a wall of vines to prtect yamashita from many type of attacks including slashes from blades or energy based attacks. *Tsuru mōfu (つるモーフ lit. vine morph): One of tsutaurushi's most unique abilities is it's power to turn into vines itself so it can restrain or stop a enemie in their tracks so yamashita can use a counter attack or think of a strategy. *Shokubutsu kattingusurasshu (植物カッティングスラッシュ lit. plant cutting slash): a concentrated blast of energy in a cresent moon shaped slash which can be used to attack or counter a attack of equal energy much like getsuga tensho in shape and size also in power. *Doku hari (毒針 lit. poison needles): Yamashita can cause thorns to appear on the blade of tsutaurushi to inject his opponents with a low dose of poison which over time can blur their vision and numb their body to a point where they can hardly stand. *Bankai: Tsutaurushi no karami (ツタウルシの絡み lit. entangling poison ivy) is the enhanced form of tsutaurushi it shrinks back down to a katana but yamashitas outfit changes vines grow on his arm in a intrekit design and his shinigami uniform changes from it's normal look to a sleeveless green vest, baggy pants, and a pair of black shoes with a elfish type point to them. he holds out his sword sideways and drops it into a hole he makes and calls bankai which cause's a green light to shine out of the hole and grow a giant dome made of thorn bushes inclosing his enemie and him in a maze of vines and thorns which yamashita can control and mold with. Bankai special ability: once activated vines will pop out of the hole where he dropped his bankai creating a random maze and dome of vines, bushes, and thorns which yamashita can control and become one with to launch a surprise attack on his enemie. *zanpakuto regrowth: whenever yamashita's blade is broken or knocked out of his hand yamashita can create a new one using the vines around him or have the vines throw his sword back to him so he can countinue to fight without having to stop to worry about finding his sword. *plant life intergration: using his zanpakuto's power yamashita can blend in or become one with the tree's and plants around which helps him to escape a attack or launch a surprise attack on his enemie so that he can lessen the damage done to his body. Relationships Itakue yamaki: the first person who ever tried to talk to him without making fun of his hair or doing as a joke, Yamashita see's itakue as a very close friend and is one of the only people he will share his feelings with or show any emotion around. Quote's "what did you say about my hair!!!" (to people who make fun of his hair) "This forest is so peaceful I like it" (when he first moved to the forest) "Who are you and what are you doing in this forest" (When he first meet Itakue) Category:Fanon Character Category:Shinigami captains Category:Male